


Withered Hearts

by sakura_lisel



Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013)
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Fantasy, Female Characters, Gen, Hurt, Jealousy, Magic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Theodora's mind as the last of her humanity and goodness was stripped from her by Evanora, as she was turned into one of Oz's darkest witches ever to be born?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withered Hearts

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may __want__ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Oz the Great and Powerful_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** This idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching the new Oz movie. Anybody else feel sorry for the Theodora, or Is it just me? lol

 ** _Word Count:_** 1,407

 ** _Summary:_** What was going through Theodora's mind as the last of her humanity and goodness was stripped from her by Evanora, as she was turned into one of Oz's darkest witches ever to be born?

  
**_Withered Hearts_**  
One Shot: Rebirth and Transformation  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

' _The pain!! It hurts so much! Make it stop!! Is this truly what it feels like to have my heart withered away by darkness?_ ' Theodora thought frantically to herself, as every part of her body felt like it was on fire, as she struggled to stay focused and fought what was happening to her, as she could hear her sisters voice explaining things to her about what was happening to her because of the apple she had eaten, as she tried to fight off its effects, ' _why did I even listen to Evanora and eat that blasted apple? I should have waited and confronted Oscar about this._ '

Screaming in pain she collapsed to the floor in agony as she curled up into a ball as the pain filled her very being, as memories of her life up until filled her mind, as she the magic behind the apple opened her mind to everything that happened to her over the years, and everything Evanora had done, and Theodora had chosen to ignore because of her loyalty to her sister who had been the only person in her life to ever truly care about her when everyone else feared and shunned her for being a witch.

' _Oscar..._ ' Theodora thought miserably to herself, as memories of Oscar Diggs and the time they spent together as they made their way to the Emerald City and everything they had done together filled her mind, and she could feel the love she felt for him disappear as it was replaced by newfound hatred for the man who had hurt her, who she thought she could trust and love her the way she had come to love him in the short time they had known each other, as she remembers everything that led up to this moment as the darkness forming in her heart starts to effect her mind, and clouds her judgment.

Oscar was the first person other than Evanora to treat her like she was a human being. Who saw past her being a witch, and treated her like she was just a normal everyday woman. She had so many hopes for the future that she hoped to share with him, and had given him everything only for him to throw it back in her face by sleeping with her sister, and giving Evanora a duplicate of the music box he gave her, and now he and Glenda!

' _He betrayed me! He betrayed me first with Evanora, and now he's with Glenda! I trusted him to help us, and he betrayed us! He promised me! But he's just like every other man who's ever hurt me!_ ' Theodora screeched loudly inside her mind, as tears came to her mind and added to her pain as the tears burned into trails down her face, as she whimpered in pain as the last of her resistance faded into nothingness, ' _Being a good witch has never done anything except cause problems for me. I wouldn't even be going through this now because of him! Oscar Diggs and everyone else who's against Evanora and me are going to pay!_ '

Through the pain filling her body was starting to die down, she could see her pale skin darkening and turning ugly shade of green, as her fingernails turned black as night and became longer and sharper looking like claws, and she could see her nose become loner and more crooked, as she closed her eyes for a moment as the pain she felt before completely fades away.

"Sister? Are you all right?" Evanora's voice called out through the cloud filling Theodora's as she could hear her sisters footsteps coming her way, and Theodora could hear the false concern in her sisters voice. That tone used to always hurt Theodora when Evanora directed it at her, but now Theodora no longer cared.

Snapping her eyes open, the new Theodora let out an anger filled snarl, as she uncurls herself from the ball, as she reached up and placed her hand on top of the table next to her digging her black nails into the hard wooden surface and dragging her nails across the table as she pulls herself up into a to her feet, ignoring the ache and pains coursing through her body as she moves.

"Why sister, you've become hideous," Evanora said, as she stared at Theodora with a disapproving look on her face as she took in her younger sisters new appearance as Theodora glared at her in anger for a moment at her words, "I have a glamour charm that I can give you that can return you to your old appearance and…"

"No! I do not require a charm. I refuse to hide what I've become from anyone!" Theodora said, her voice coming out sounding rough and scratchy, as her eyes narrowed a bit as she glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror as a pleased smirk appeared on her features as she took in her new green skinned appearance with pleasure, as bright red eyes stared back at her from the mirror as her hands reached up to touch her face, as she reached down and grabbed her discarded red hat as her magic flowed into the hat and turned it pitch black as she placed it on her head, as the rest of her clothes also turned black to match her hat, as she smirked at her appearance in the mirror, "I want the last thing that Oscar Diggs and everyone who's ever hurt us to see exactly what they've caused and I swear I will make them all pay!!"

"Oh dear." Evanora said, as she smirked a bit as she watched her formerly goody-two shoes baby sister broke into a evil cackling laughter that could be heard throughout the palace, she nods her head in acceptance that her plan had worked. For all intents and purposes it seemed like everything that Theodora once was, was no more. Evanora could tell just from the insane look in her sisters eyes, that everything that was good about Theordora was now sealed away thanks to Evanora's magic, and the darkness that her sister had kept bottled up all these years was now out and in full control.

' _I should truly_ thank _Oscar Diggs for this opportunity he's given me the next time I see him, before I kill him that is._ ' Evanora thought silently to herself, as she walked over to Theodora, and took her arm into her own led her out of the room so that they could start planning their next mode of attack against Princess Glenda and the false wizard known as Oscar Diggs, ' _I don't believe I would have succeeded in turning Theodora as well as I did if it wasn't for him..._ '

"Come sister, there is much to do and plans to be made if we are to defeat the wizard and Glenda." Evanora said as they left the throne room together.

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
 **Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_3_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_Oz The Great and the Powerful_** , so I hope you all like my first attempt at writing it.

After watching the movie, I never thought I'd actually feel sorry for the wicked witch for once. After everything she's done or going to do in the future by the time Dorothy shows up to save Oz.  
=====================================  
 ** _Started On:_** March 10, 2013  
 ** _Updated On:_** March 11, 2013


End file.
